It is often necessary to dispense measured quantities of a first substance into another substance. For example, it may be desired to dispense a measured quantity of a disinfectant into the tank of a household toilet for sanitary purposes.
Several devices are known for dispensing measured quantities of a substance. U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,500 (Bensinger) shows a storage tank which opens into a tubular member. A float is connected to a ball value so that when a commode is flushed the float assumes a position whereby a valve chamber fills with liquid disinfectant. As the tank fills, the float rises and the disinfectant flows from the valve chamber into the tank. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,227,997 and 2,888,685 (Clifford and Giangrasso et al) show a dispenser for antiseptic wherein a reservoir is mounted to a pivotable arm. When the water level decreases, the dispenser tilts to dispense a small quantity of antiseptic solution. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,657 shows a dispenser wherein a chamber is filled with disinfectant as a piston moves downwardly. When the piston moves upwardly, disinfectant is pumped from the chamber into a tank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,226 (Wolf) shows a bellows operated by a float. When the level of water in a tank decreases, the bellows which is attached to the float is expanded drawing in disinfectant fluid. As the tank refills, the float is raised and the bellows pumps liquid into an overflow pipe and into the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,082 (Murphy et al.) teaches a dispenser where a dispensing valve is surrounded by a cup-shaped float which is connected to the float.